Mount Orthys
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: As the Titan home on Mount Orthys grows stronger, Reyna and her second in command, Jason, are planning their attack. But a mysterious omen threatens the safety of the camp and a certain camper is having almost seer like dreams. All the while, Jason and Reyna are growing closer. The battle looms in the distance and when it comes, they can only pray for a good outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Im very excited for this story! Also, sorry this chapter is kinda short, the others are going to be longer! Hope you enjoy!**

The things that make us feel safe as children should never be held against us. But, of course, Jason Grace was doing just that.

He laughed as he twirled in a circle with a stuffed lion held high over his blonde head. "I can't believe this, Reyna!" He cried with sheer glee that made me want to rip his throat out. "You actually sleep with a stuffed animal?!"

"Yes," I hissed, coldness hovering over my voice. "But you know what Jason? I didn't give you permission to take that? And you know who don't like liars?"

My friend paled quickly and his arms dropped limply to his sides. Jason gaped at me,not sure if I was serious or not. He looked like he always did, with a slightly overgrown blonde buzz cut. He was tan from training all day in the summer. Over his lips, a light scar was barely visible and it was just over his gaping mouth. He gasped, "You wouldn't."

I couldn't help but smirk, I loved my friend, but this was not an opportunity I was really willing to give up. I'm stubborn like that sometimes. "Oh, wouldn't I? Aurum! Aurgumentum!"

Almost instantly, my silver and gold dogs snapped into attention. Jason let out a very heroic whimpering sound as he dropped my stuffed lion and ran. Like the wind. It took me a moment to realize it, but he was the wind. It swept him off his feet and carried him up- up away from two very, very confused guard dogs. He smirked and dove for the jellybean bowl while I was regrouping my dogs.

I didn't even notice until the first piece of candy pelted me in the head. "Dammit, Grace!"

"Apologize for setting them off on me."

"Never." Another jellybean pelted me in the head. Without stopping to think, I flung my dagger at him. 12 inches of deadly Imperial Gold soared straight towards my best friends head. His shining blue eyes widened as a gust of wind knocked my dagger aside. No longer smirking, Jason dropped to the ground and picked up the stuffed lion. He was just about to hand it to me when a voice spoke from the door.

"Aw, that's sweet. But can you lovebirds spare a moment for... more urgent matters?" A cold voice drawled. I turned to see the augur smirking evilly at me. Octavian.

I didn't try to hide my annoyance from my voice, in fact, I put as much in it as freaking possible. I couldn't help but notice Jason was staying uncharacteristically quiet. "What on earth could you possibly want right now Octavian?"

I could just make out his glinting silver knife with the handle in the blonde scrawny boys hand, the blade pointing upward towards his own face. One flick of his wrist and I could be dead in seconds. But so would he. His gaze followed mine with a small smirk. "Oh, it's just that Hazel and Bobby have something they'd like to report. They're outside waiting for you, Reyna."

That's right. I'd forgotten that they'd arranged to meet me. I should've remembered. But there was only one Preator since the last one ad recently left his post to go to collage. Me. I waved Octavian off, telling him to send them in. He gave a small bow and retreated. Before I could even blink, Jason had shoved my lion back into my hands. I looked up and my brown eyes met his beautiful blue ones. I remembered quickly how he always complained about being Jupiter's son when we were alone. He always felt like people only liked him because of it. He sometimes tried to pretend he wasn't his father's son and use his looks to prove it. I always ignored him and thought he was being ridiculous, power is a gift and should be greeted with caution, but not fear and hatred.

I couldn't help but love him for it though. In a total best friend way, of course.

"Should I leave?" He asked.

"No, I'd rather you stay. Bobby a handful, and Hazel is still rather new here," I replied quietly. It was true, but I also liked having Jason around. Ever since I'd been elected Preator he'd been my second in command. Not to mention my friend, but he'd always been that.

Footsteps off to left caught my ear. I snapped my head in that direction and saw Gwen and Bobby enter. Gwen is about 17 with brown blonde hair and brown eyes. Bobby stood to her left. He had pale skin and light blonde hair similar to Jason's, but less golden looking. His grey eyes were the really only thing that made him look like other children of Minerva.

Bobby and Jason high five-d while Gwen hung back. I turned to her and cooly asked, "Yes?"

Gwen looked at the ground and appeared to be studying her shoes. "I- I had a dream."

I understood. Demigod dreams tend to be warnings. If Gwen, a child of Apollo, was having these warning single her out it must be serious. "Explain."

She took a steady breath and looked me in the eye. Her eyes deleted quickly to my dogs before beginning. "There was a battle. Up on-in Mount Orthys. And it wasn't good."

My eyebrow shot up. I knew of Mount Orthys. We were planning an attack on it- it was the Titan base camp, I guess you could say.

"We were all fighting and this man with ram horns was fighting Jason," the golden eyes flickered to the blonde demigod on my right. I felt him tense next to me. "I didn't even see the outcome."

"Thank you Gwen. Do you remember any specific details you could tell me about?" I questioned the girl.

"Yes. There were to many monsters to count. The ram horned guy wasn't the only one there, but he was the only one trying to attack. The others fled when Jason appeared," Gwen explained. I couldn't help but feel a rush of pride towards Jason. Even if it was just what it sounded like - a dream- I had no doubts that he could drive out armies just by appearing. He tended to radiate power that no one I'd ever met had even come close to. And I'll admit, that's saying a lot.

"Is that all?" Jason spoke. Bobby and Gwen nodded before exiting.

"Well that was interesting," I said. I wasn't sure if it was a waste of time or a warning, honestly.

"If you say so. But I guess this means something." Jason sounded grim.

"Yes?"

"This battles coming sooner than we thought."

**Like I said, it's a little short. Oh well! I hope you liked it and you should tell me what you think in a review! *winning smile***

**Also, the next chapter should be up in a few minutes! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**New readers, welcome! Those who read the last chapter and are (hopefully) excited for this one, welcome back! :D**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer and Ithose you all enjoy it! Review? Please? Please?**

Jason had left quickly after that without an explanation. I didn't follow. What was wrong with him today? He seemed upset after Gwen's visit.

I didn't see him until dinner. I'd thrown my long black hair into a braid as usual before heading down to the mess hall where I'd have to do my usual routine.

Walking down to the mess is always a sight. Every day, something new is along the way. Sometimes it's a new fort or a lava wall or a giant machine gun. It was usually never a repeat of an old idea, unless the Minerva kids wanted to perfect a theory. That night, I got to walk past a giant Death Ball arena. Just from an outside glance I could we all kinds of traps set up. Nothing fatale, but one wrong step could give you one Pluto of a headache.

Members of the legion were staggering and calling to each other, tired from a long day of training. My heart swelled with pride as each camper entered the hall and each building was standing tall. I'd come so far since C- that place.

I entered the Mess though the back door and headed up towards my post as I called out, "Cohorts, assemble!" The roll call procedure followed. I was about to call out for the fifths report when a loud clanging pierced the air and Hazel, the girl from earlier, dashed into the line. I rolled my eyes and called out, "So nice of you to join us, Hazel."

The first two lines of people snickered as Hazel's cheeks reddened. The dark haired girl stayed silent, which was good for her. Being the daughter of Bellona, I had a knack for thinking up... creative punishments.

I called out for everyone to head to lunch and was quickly joined by Jason at the Preator's table. Even though he was a member of the Fifth Cohort, he hardly ever sat with them. On occasion, but usually he chose to eat with me instead. And I had no objections to that either.

"Hey," he smiled at me as he say on my left.

"'Ello," I slurred, doing my best British accent.

Jason burst into laughter and spewed Mac & Cheese over the table. I sheltered my own dish (also Mac & Cheese). He laughed even harder at the sight of me trying to protect my dinner from his spit. "You... Suck at that."

Being the overly mature girl I am, I stuck my tongue out at him and took a bite of cheese noodles. "Like you can do much better."

"I so can," he sounded offended, but his blue eyes were shining with unmistakable laughter. Jason then took on an accent that couldn't have passed for anything from this galaxy. "Good day to you, fair madden."

I had chosen the wrong moment to take a sip of Sprite because I had to spit it out with laughter. "What," I gasped. "the Pluto... was that?"

"It was still better than yours!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"Oh shut up!" I laughed. Jason's eyes glinted brighter than the sky.

"Reyna!" A voice yelled for me, and it wasn't Jason's. I turned my vision towards the source and saw Octavian beckoning me. And he didn't look pleased.

"I'll be right back," I told Jason as I slid out of my chair, my right hand clutching the dagger tucked into my belt. Octavian was waiting for me as I approached and he beckonded over towards the temple of Jupiter Maximus. I wasn't keen to follow him, but I did anyway.

I dashed down the hill after the augur. I was incredibly ticked about being taken out of my lovely dinner with Jason, but what Octavian had to say was usually important.

The temple of Jupiter Maximus is always a sight, even after walking past it for three years. It was about three stories tall, at least, and was bright white. On the inside told a thirteen feet tall statue of the god and his famous lightning bolt. He wore a gold and purple toga like the ones we had to wear to senate meetings.

Anyway, I ran up the steps and found the augur waiting for me. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know something. No need to be snippy," Octavian smirked.

"Oh yeah? Then tell away," I glared. Maybe I was a bit more annoyed about leaving dinner than I let on.

"I saw something." The scrawny eighteen year old gestured to the stack of stuffed animals. "Something bad. The auguries are usually right, you know. Of course. It read 'The battle looms ahead. Fear the one with horns of ram.'"

My eyes widened as I remembered what Gwen had mentioned about in her dream, Jason had been fighting a man with ram horns.

"It could mean either of two options, however," Octavian continued completely I fazed. Of course, he hadn't been in the meeting with Gwen and Bobby. "One is just a regular ram, but I'm sure you don't believe that."

His eyes narrowed at me and I nodded. "Yes."

"Then the only other meaning is the Titan Krios."

I sucked in a breath. So this meant the battle we were preparing for at Mount Orthys. We'd been planning for months, but now it may be coming sooner than we thought. Two omens in one day about this. This wasn't good. Our number of legionnaires was dwindling more with every passing day. We were never sure what happened to them. Some died, some joined forces with Saturn.

Either way, it wasn't looking very good.

"Thank you, Octavian. I will keep that in mind."

"Yes, Reyna." It was always 'Yes, Reyna,' with that stupid augur, I thought as I ran from the temple back to my cabin. (Dinner was probably over by then.) Never 'Yes, Preator," like the other campers tended to use. Of course, many of them said it just like them, but not every time. I really didn't mind because he was just to jealous to call me that. I'd beat him in the last elections and when Adam -the other Preator who'd retired- quit and I wouldn't hold another election, he'd been less than gracious towards me.

I reached my cabin fairly quickly and collapsed on the large queen sized bed. I looked around the room. It looked like it always did. White walls were plastered with photos of me and other various people. Most of the pictures, however, were of Jason and I. I had two favorites; one taken the day I'd been elected Preator. Jason had wrapped me in a hug just as the camera went off and we both had stupid grins on our faces. The other was taken just a few weeks after I'd first arrived at camp. It was kind of hard to make us out because it was nighttime, but you could vividly see how Jason had made the clouds above us spell out our names.

I sighed and didn't even notice that I had a visitor until he coughed from the next room. I leapt to my feet and dashed into the living room. Jason was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat down cross legged next to him. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you up or anything." He ran a hand through his slightly overgrown hair. Terminus, our OCD border patrol god, was going to throw a fit about that next time he went into the city.

"Nah, I wasn't asleep," I shrugged. "So what's up?"

"Nothing... I'm just a bit worried about the battle," he stood and made to leave. "Never mind, it's just stupid."

"Hey." I grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the couch. He flopped down next to me. "No, its not. Honestly, I'm getting nervous myself."

Mock surprise covered his face. "Really? The almighty Reyna, nervous!?"

"Oh shut up!" I laughed and punched him in the arm playfully. "Besides, I know just what will make you feel better."

"Oh yeah?"

I jumped up and pulled open a shelf and viola! I pulled out huge pages of jellybeans and a few comedy films. I only kept the movies around for times like this and the jellybeans had become somewhat of Jason and my's go-to snack.

I turned the movie on. Around the second one, I feel asleep.

I vaguely remember being carried into my room and dropped on my bed as someone kissed me on the forehead and Jason's voice whispered, "Goodnight Reyna."

So, what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think in a review? Please, please with a cookie on top? (::)


End file.
